equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Movie Screenshots Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Rarity -you are a princess now- EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Main 5 freshman photo.png|A group picture with Rainbow Dash and her friends. Human Rainbow Dash EG.png AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Twilight and Rainbow on soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png|She kicks, she fires! Rainbow Dash confident -one-zip!- EG.png Rainbow Dash swipes the ball EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Rainbow Dash running with soccer ball EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Rainbow Dash soccer kick EG.png Rainbow Dash pumps a fist EG.png Rainbow Dash upside down -that's game!- EG.png Main Six looking At Twilight Equestria Girls Photo.png|Rainbow Dash and her friends looking down at Twilight. Rainbow Dash I'm awesome EG.png|Name's Rainbow Awesome Dash! Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight gasping and sweaty -I lost!- EG.png Rainbow doesn't help just anyone EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|Hugging..... Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing EG.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png Rainbow Dash topples the chair EG.png Rainbow Dash being filmed EG.png Rainbow Dash singing -all that we can be- EG.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash dancing.jpg Rainbow Dash winking on splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash singing make a change EG.png Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png Rainbow Dash -that is awesome!- EG.png Twilight Sparkle and friends going to Fall Formal.jpg Pillar of magic light EG.png Rainbow Dash-loyalty- EG.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Dash and Rarity standing together.png Twilight Sparkle pony ready to go into portal.jpg Pony Sunset Shimmer Fighting with Twilight for crown.png Rainbow Dash and friends standing in front of mirrior.png Twilight Sparkle and main six gasping.png Twilight Sparkle and mane six watching Sunset Shimmer.png Rainbow says she will help.PNG Spike sleeping on Rarity.PNG The Magic of Friendship Prevails.png Rainbow Dash EG Human-Form.png Images-32.jpeg Mane 6 waiting for Twilight.jpg Twilight with crown and Rainbow Dash making a wub face.jpg Raindow Dash making a confused face.jpg Mane 6 sitting around letting Twilight do their hair.jpg Rarity and RD dancing.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png|Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls promotional image American international Toy Fair 2013.jpg|Mane six in early works Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Equestria Girls Mane 6 Equestria Girls New York Times 2013-03-02.jpg|The full picture Rainbow Dash NYT March 2013 crop.png|Rainbow Dash as seen in the New York Times article LA film promo.PNG|PARTY!!!! My little pony Equestria Girls.jpg EG Rainbow Dash.png EG Rainbow Dash out of the box with very long hair and hair cilps.PNG EG prodo types.png MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg Ms Harshwhinny ID Annual 2013.png pl:Rainbow Dash/Galeria' Category:Official character galleries Category:Female Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Student Galleries Category:Pegasus Galleries